Spike's Babies
Spike's Babies is a fourth season episode of Rugrats. Plot It's summer! Stu has created a brand new homemade grill with it's own walkway, and today is it's inagural barbecue. The walkway is still wet so Stu warns everyone to stay off until it's dried. The babies, having already experienced a barbecue in Barbecue Story, are more interested in Spike. Spike is dashing back and forth across the walkway, and steals a cardboard box, Chuckie's shirt, and the sausages Stu planned on grilling! The babies decide to follow Spike to see what he's up to, and cross the walkway to the other side of the yard. Stu notices fresh footprints in the cement and is horrified. The gang finds an entrance to the crawlspace under the Pickles' house and crawl on in. They see what appears to be a monstrous shape, but when it walks over they see it's Spike, with an abandoned litter of kittens! The babies wonder if the kittens are Spike's babies, and wonder how they can be if they're cats. They also realize that Spike took the box for use as a bed, and the sausages as food for them to eat. Chuckie, who was mad that Spike stole his shirt, sees the kittens using his shirt as a blankie and forgives Spike. Tommy notices that the kittens are having a difficult time biting the sausage and says that while Spike did a good job with getting a bed and blanket, the kittens need milk for food. The four of them decide to help out their fellow (furry) babies by fetching them milk. They leave the crawlspace and once again cross the walkway, just after Stu finished getting rid of their previous footprints! Now Stu is furious. Stu finishes smoothing out the cement once again and notices the crawlspace entrance. Stu decides to board it up, not noticing the kittens within. Meanwhile, the babies have retrieved a carton of milk, and come back outside only to see that Stu is going to seal the kittens underneath the house! They begin crying. Before they can stop Stu, Didi prevents them from crossing the cement a third time. Spike, however, is able to stop Stu and blocks him from sealing up the crawl space (knocking him into the cement in the process). Stu is very angry, and wants to yell at Spike but stops when he sees the kittens appear from under the house and snuggle up against Spike. Realizing that he was trying to protect the kittens, he adults praise Spike and happily welcome the kittens into their yard and barbecue. Shortly after, Stu has had a change of mood and has all the babies step in the cement to forever preserve their baby feet in the backyard. Stu even leaves his own butt print in the cement and labels it appropriately. With only one thing left to do, Spike bites the carton of milk to allow it to leak out and is finally able to feed his "babies".